gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Am Changing
I Am Changing, en español Estoy Cambiando es una canción del segundo acto del musical de Broadway Dreamgirls. La canción es presentada por el personaje Effie White, protagonizada por la actriz y cantante Jennifer Hudson. Contexto de la canción: Kurt y Mercedes cantan la canción celebrando que se arreglaron de su "discusión" en la cafetería y que ahora están mas cercanos que nunca. Aunque se puede notar que la canción va mas referida a la pelea que hay entre Rachel y Santana. Contexto de Glee-Ality Fue cantada por Alex Newell en el decimo y último capitulo de The Glee Project, Glee-Ality, como su última presentación en el reality. A pesar de su maravillosa presentación, no ganó, pero como premio por el esfuerzo a lo largo del reality y su capacidad, ganó dos episodios de la Tercera Temporada de Glee Letra Kurt: Look at me, Look at me I am changing Trying every way I can I am changing I'll be better than I am I'm trying to find a way to understand But I need you, I need you I need a hand Mercedes: I am changing Seeing everything so clear Ambos: I am changing I'm gonna start right now, right here Mercedes (Kurt): I'm hoping (Hoping) To work it out (Yeah) And I know that I can Ambos: But I need you, I need a hand Mercedes (Kurt): All of my life I've been a fool (Yeah) Who said I can do it all alone? (Oh Oh Yeah) How many good friends have I already lost? (Ohh Oh Oh) How many dark nights have I known? Ambos: Walking down that wrong road There was nothing I could find All those years of darkness Could make a person blind Mercedes: But now I can see I am Ambos: Changing Trying every way I can Mercedes: I am Ambos: Changing Kurt (Mercedes): I'll be better than I am (Better than I am) Ambos: But I need a friend To help me start all over again, Oh Mercedes (Kurt): That would be just fine (Hey!) I know it's gonna work out Ambos (Mercedes): This time 'Cause this time I am (This time) I am I am changing I'll get my life together now (Ooouuu!) I am changing (Yes I know how) I'm gonna start again (I'm gonna leave my past behind) I'll change my life (I'll make a vow) And nothings gonna stop me now! Curiosidades *Es la primera ves que Kurt hace las armonías de una canción. *Es el tercer dueto entre Kurt y Mercedes siendo el primero 4 Minutes y el segundo fergolisius. * Mientras es cantada la canción dos reflectores iluminan a Rachel y a Santana. Videos thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Alex Newell Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Glee-Ality Categoría:Canciones exclusivas de The Glee Project Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones del episodio New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Mercedes Categoría:Duetos de Kurt Categoría:Duetos Kurtcedes Categoría:Canciones De Musicales Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada